Ninja Please
by D.T. Beast
Summary: Random has never looked so good. The turtles and friends, and My OC's have a ball in the sewers, topside, on the rooftops, and anywhere else they can think of doing what they do best. living life the best way they can.
1. My OC

**This list as well as the character bio will develop as the drabbles progress and as I finish writing the other stories. Trust me when I say funny stuff is going to happen**

* * *

><p><strong>Pastor Adams: <strong>Pastor Adams first appeared in the story "Super Happy Place" he is my very first OC. very little is known about him. but what we do know is that he is of caucasion decent, is kind of pudgy and works in a church. he is the first human of my OC

to know about the Turtles. (Note if you don't like reading about religion don't read the story Mentioned above) VERY little will bee seen of him in these Dabbles unless anyone request to see him.

**Fun fact: originally Pastor Adams was only suppose to be Mentioned in Super Happy Place, and never again but i thought of great plot twist involving him i wont tel yet but trust me its worth the wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>Owen Willows:<strong> Owen first appeared in the story "A Day to Remember" he is the second OC character created but the first with a major role in a story. He comes from African American decent. Owen is a strict kid but is kindhearted and fun when he wants to be his

brother Timmy looks up to him dearly and respects him to the fullest. It has already been proven that he would give his life to protect those he loves. Owen has become good friends with Hamato Leonardo most likely because they have somewhat of a similar

personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy Willows:<strong> Timmy "A Day to Remember "he is the third OC character created but the second with a major role in a story. He comes from African American decent. Timmy is Owens loyal little brother. Because of his young age he is somewhat naive during certain

situations. Even with that though Timmy is a very intelligent young lad and cares or people and things bigger and smaller than him. It is implied that his favorite movie is Stuart Little. Upon hearing mikey talk in the Story he originally though Mikey was his mom

doing her iconic Surfer dude impression. Being that he didn't see Mikey but heard the voice. Mikey is the first of the mutants to interact with Timmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Ruff:<strong> first appeared in the story "A Day to Remember" she is the fourth OC character created but the third with a major role in a story. Taylor is Owens Best friend she is the one person that brings out the fun side of Owen on a daily basis. Outgoing and at

some points random. It is implied that she as well as Owen are big fans of dragon ball. At times she can be troublesome and quite sneaky. like Owen she will risk her life to save and protect all those she cares for.

* * *

><p>Doug Quadzach: TBA<p>

* * *

><p>Rodney Pawsnick: TBA<p> 


	2. Siblings

** Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts **

**-D.T. Beast **

**My first of many Drabbles... lets get started. **

Leonardo and Owen sat in their meditative positions in tune with their breathing and controlling their heart rate. Owen and Leo did this every other day because they both seemed to get stressed a lot and needed to control themselves to the best of their

ability. It wasn't until Mikey and Timmy came running into the dojo that their concentration broke.

"OWEN OWEN OWEN!" "LEO LEO LEO!" Timmy called Owen and Mikey called Leo. With a sigh both brothers looked at their younger sibling, clearly annoyed. Owen and Leo spoke at almost the exact same time,

"What have I said about disturbing me when I'm meditating?" Mikey shuffled side to side as well as Timmy. Both smaller siblings replied like their older brothers.

"That it makes you grumpy." "wrong." said Leo, then Owen replied

"Correct, now what do you want" "I'm done with my homework may I watch TV now" replied Timmy eagerly. Owen nodded "you may."

Then Timmy went off to watch his favorite show. Owen turned around to see Leo looking at him in shock. Owen smiled

"What?"

He got up and stretched "The boy listens."

Owen walked out of the dojo and gave Mikey a friendly pat on the shoulder on the way out. Mikey turned and back to see Leo glaring at him. Mikey gave a cheeky smile then ran away in

fear. Leo's glare turned into a smile and he laughed and in the process fell on his shell. He didn't know why he was laughing, but he didn't mind not knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love little siblings :)<strong>

**Please Review  
><strong>


	3. Ice and Sudoku

** When life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand a pickles **

**-Taylor Ruff **

**Trust me this introduces the start of a beautiful friendship  
><strong>

* * *

><p>People always say think before you act, But not Raphael.<p>

"Damn it all" Raph yelled at the top o his lungs.

Taylor popped out of nowhere, she seemed to be doing that a lot ever since she started hanging with the guys.

"Whats wrong Raphie-boy?" Taylor asked this in an innocent type tone that vaguely resembled Mikey's. Not looking up from his puzzle Raph replied.

"I'm trying to beat this Sudoku puzzle and I keep messing up." Taylor looked at him stunned

"Dude are you serious? Sudoku is as easy as making ice." Raph glared at Taylor annoyed at the comment.

"Fine if its so easy you try one" Raph turned to a new puzzle and handed it to Taylor. She smiled at him

"Fine and while I'm doing your puzzle go make some ice. You guys never have any" it took all the matter of 5 minutes to find the ice tray clean it and fill it up. And before he could turn around from the freezer he heard Taylor chirp the word.

"Done!" Raph looked through the puzzle thoroughly and realized that she had not only finished the one he had set up for her but three others as well.

"Girl, How did you do that?" Taylor smiled at him

"Easy" she got up from the table "Girls are smarter than boys"

and with that she left the room. Raph still a little annoyed reached for the bag of chips he had beside him before he got up to make the ice. the only problem with that is that they where gone

"Hey! What happened to my Doritos?" Raph could hear Taylor maniacal laughter coming from Mikey's room and then heard both Mikey and Taylor talk at the exact same time.

"And you call yourself a ninja"

Raph shrugged it off annoyed even feather and decided to just glare at the puzzle hoping it would fill in the blanks itself.

* * *

><p><strong>There are going to be some Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner moments between Taylor and Raph... guess which character is which. :D <strong>

**Please Review **


	4. Hugs and Cookies

**Enjoy who you are. Don't hate yourself for what you aren't. **

**-Timmy Willows **

**This guy is one of my favorite characters and thought would be cool to be good friends with Timmy **

* * *

><p>It had happened again, he had broke a piece to Master Splinters tea set. He cursed himself for his flaw, his size, his mistake. Master Splinter tried to calm Leatherhead down but his Crocodile friend was bent on believing that Master Splinter was mad at him.<p>

Neither of the two saw Taylor and Timmy enter the lair so what happened next surprised three of the four people in the scene.

Timmy walked over to Leatherhead. Hugged his leg. It was almost instant that Leatherhead stopped crying and turned his attention to the child unknown to him.

"wh..what are you doing?" Leatherhead asked this in quite a shock.

"my mom use to give me hugs when I was sad to make me feel better. And I saw you were sad so I wanted to give you a hug to make you feel better." Amazingly the frown on Leatherhead's face was replaced by a gleaming smile.

"what is your name little one" Leatherhead asked. Timmy let go of Leatherhead's leg.

"My name is Timmy, Timmy Willows" Timmy scratched his head for a brief second and then smiled as if he had thought of the greatest idea.

"Mr. Splinter, Do we have any Oreo cookies?" "Yes I believe we do Timmy. But why do you ask?"

Timmy smiled his iconic smile "because cookies make people feel better too?"

Splinter nodded in agreement, Taylor spoke afterwords

"Don't worry about it Master Splinter. I kind of want some too, ill get them, I know where they are."

Master Splinter patted Taylor on the shoulder and left. On their way to the kitchen Timmy looked up at Leatherhead and asked two questions people very rarely ask.

"are you an alligator or crocodile?" Leatherhead looked down at the youngster and replied

"I'm a crocodile." "cool...whats your name?" Leatherhead once again looked down at Timmy and answered

"Leatherhead, my name is Leatherhead" the two shook hands, well in Timmy's case he shook Leatherhead's finger because of his size. The two shook hands and smiled Leatherhead smiled because he was no longer sad. And Timmy smiled because he had

managed to get his new friend stop crying and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>so you guys know in my stories Leatherhead is about the same age as the Turtles. just a year older than Leo to be exact. other than that if you guys have any ideas for a Drabble let me know<strong>

**Please Review**


	5. Meh and Bleh

**Someday, we'll look back on this, laugh nervously and change the subject.****  
><strong>**-Doug Quadzach ****  
><strong>

**I don't own anything TMNT related but I have borrowed **

* * *

><p>"I tell them to wait and do they wait for us noooo, they have to go ahead for some reason." Owen complained<p>

Doug turned and looked at his friend

"Dude I was with you up until the third minuet you where talking about them walking ahead of us. I can see why they left your a nag. HA." Owen couldn't think of a comeback because he knew this to be partly true. Upon entering the lair they saw Taylor and

Timmy at the kitchen table doing homework.

"Well at least Taylor has him doing his homework instead of watching cartoons and eating cookies."

fearing that Owen would go into another rant about responsibility Doug turned to walk away only to bump into what he thought was a wall. Upon realizing who rather than what he bumped into Doug's mouth immediately dropped the figure then turned

around and greeted him.

"Hello Friend and you are?" Doug proceeded to attempt to get Owens attention.

"Owen." "You know because he is doing his homework early I might just let him stay up past his bed time... although today is Friday" Doug realized that he was still in the middle of another rant so he tried again

"Owen." "Ah thank god its Friday, gotta love Fridays. but you gotta love Saturdays more. Not because its shy of Sunday but because of the Saturday morning cartoons." as Doug tried to get Owen's attention the figure just smiled at the two. Owen unaware

to the situation continued.

"I miss the old Saturday morning cartons better you know Power Rangers, Digimon, and that one show about the..." "OWEN!" Owen's rant was cut off by Dough who had grown tired of being ignored . Dough turned his friend around to see what he saw. In

shock Owen finished his sentence

"talk...ing...alligator."

The two starred at Leatherhead for a few brief seconds before he asked again.

"and who might you two be"

Doug and Owen stood speechless. Although Owen was the first to reply.

"MEH." Leatherhead raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but to smile.

"ahh I see and you are?" Leatherhead turned his attention to Dough who simply replied

"Bleh." Leatherhead succeeded in holding in his laughter. Continuing once regaining his composure

"well, it is very nice to meet you Meh. As well as you Bleh." Leatherhead walked to the table and sat beside Taylor who gave the creature a high five. Moments later Mikey walked past the two stunned teenager only to have his arm caught and pulled next to

Owen.

"Mikey... who is the giant talking alligator helping my little brother with his homework?" Mikey looked confused for a brief second before realizing who he was talking about

"OH...oh wow... I hang around the big guy so much I forget he's an alligator. That's Leatherhead he's a good friend of ours. Wouldn't hurt a fly. But he has been known to defend his right to have pudding cups when around." "Oh ok that all I needed to

know." Owen let go of Mikey still starring at Leatherhead. Doug now relaxed turned to Owen.

"Ahh thank god its Friday?"

Owen turned to Doug and looked slightly confused

"Its Friday?"

* * *

><p><strong>I continue to put emphasis that Timmy likes cookies... but who doesn't, like pie everyone has a cookie they like... any who <strong>

**Please Review **


End file.
